


Only Angel

by LittleSpoonStyles94



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Closeted Louis, Fluff, M/M, Model Harry, Smut, Solo Artist Louis, Victoria's Secret Fashion Show, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoonStyles94/pseuds/LittleSpoonStyles94
Summary: Louis doesn't really want to attend the 2017 Victoria's Secret fashion show but goes unwillingly, owing his "girlfriend" a favor. Little did he know that a certain angel would steal his heart.





	Only Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm sick over the holiday and bored out of my senses I had a burst of inspiration and wrote this. Hope you like it. All the love M.

Louis huffed loudly making sure he was heard again and turned to glare at Eleanor with a scowl on his face.

 

'Remind me again why the fuck did I agree to come to a Victoria's Secrets Fashion Show with you again?' Eleanor rolled her eyes as she continued to look into her hand held mirror and apply her lip gloss.

 

'Because you owe me now stop whining.' Louis turned to look at her, his scowl deepening.

 

'I owe you what exactly?' he asked her a little offended. Eleanor tapped her chin with her index finger, feigning deep thinking.

 

'Oh let me see. Being your beard for one. Going with you to gay clubs for two. I think this is a small price to pay Louis.' Louis huffed again.

 

'It is a fucking big price to pay since I'm not fond of seeing half naked women in tiny underwear parading in front of me and, you seem to forget that you are being paid for being my beard. It's your job Elk so I don't really owe you any favors come to think of it!'

 

'Oh stop whining grow a pair!' Eleanor told him.

 

'Excuse you? FYI I do have a pair and I'm well endowed down there if I might say so myself. Just because you don't benefit from them there's no need to be bitter about it!' Eleanor rolled her eyes again.

 

'Well suck it up like I did at the gay bar when you left me all alone when you went off God knows where with that dude.'

 

'I don't speak Whinese,' Louis told he. Eleanor looked at him confused.

 

'What?' Louis shrugged.

 

'You gonna whine? I don't speak Whinese so you might as well save it.'

 

'Really Louis? God you're a right prick!'

 

'A prick you're never going to get,' he threw at her. Eleanor shook her head.

 

'You're so childish. You so need to get laid!'

 

'Well duh! If you didn't drag me to this shit show I might've gone and got me some dick but no I have to spend time here watching......'

 

'Yes half naked women! I got that. You said it like a million times already. Maybe if you stop being a child you might meet someone who will fuck you into silence.' Louis' eyes went wide in shock.

 

'Might I inform you that if there's any fucking to be done, it is I that will be doing it. I top remember? And I don't see how I can pick up someone from here since its all vaginas and boobs on legs El what the fuck?'

 

'Maybe you should try it. You never know.'

 

'Eww no! Yuck shut up!'

 

'Don't insult women!' Eleanor snapped at him. Louis looked at her in disbelief.

 

'I am not insulting them. I just don't like them that way. I like my mother and my sisters and...you sometimes when you're not being a huge pain in my ass,' he said matter of factly. Eleanor gave him an amused look.

 

'Don't forget you lived in a womb for nine months then came out of an actual vagina,' she told him. Louis made a horrified face.

 

'Eww can you not?' Eleanor shrugged.

 

'Well its true,' she insisted.

 

'And that's just about as close as I will ever get to one.' Before Eleanor could reply, their car stopped in front of the venue. 'Ready applying color to your face?' Louis asked her. 'And for God's sake try to act like a loving girlfriend. My fans have eyes you know. They are fluent in fake.'

 

'You and them are really hard to be nice to.'

 

'If I was straight I would tell you to suck my dick but nah! Just smile and act like you like me and be nice to my fans.' Eleanor wanted to open the car door and push him out and send him sprawling face first onto to the pavement. They had been friends for so long now that they were like siblings,bickering and getting on each other's nerves. Louis stepped out of the car, plastering a happy smile on to his face and immediately his fans all began screaming and shouting out his name. He smiled and waved at them as he held out his hand to Eleanor and helped her out of the car. It was hard to smile at his fans. El knew they didn't like her or even believed she was really his girlfriend. They saw through the whole facade and she couldn't understand why his label and management insisted on closeting him. He was as gay as they came and his fans loved and supported him anyway! Sometimes she felt sorry for Louis because they wouldn't let him come out and she could understand his frustrations and bad moods.

 

After taking pictures with his fans and talking to them for a while, Louis and Eleanor were shown inside and immediately Louis went to get a drink.

 

'Don't get sloshed,' Eleanor warned him. Louis gave her a fake smile as he took a healthy gulp of his champagne.

 

'I will try not to though it sounds rather tempting,' he told her as he drank some more.

 

'I swear to God if you embarrass me Louis......'

 

'Jeez I won't. Just stop with the Whinese already.' Eleanor felt her nerves start to fray at the edges and the temptation to smack Louis across the face was getting too much to keep it under wraps. Finally, they were seated, waiting for the show to begin. Louis sat there looking bored as he flipped through the programme of the show.

 

'Oh look I didn't know that this Victoria who says she had secrets but airs her underwear everywhere for all to see is introducing a gender neutral lingerie line. She has a male model,' Louis told her as he pointed to the section where it said "NEW".

 

'Whoo hoo dick for you to look at. Yay you go Team Louis,' Eleanor hooted sarcastically. 'Want a napkin in case you drool?' Louis gave her an annoyed look.

 

'You kiss your mother with that filthy mouth of yours?'

 

'Not half as filthy as yours when its full of dick!' she threw at him. As Louis was about to throw a mouthful of verbal abuse at Eleanor, the lights went down and the music started up. Models began walking the runway in the skimpiest of underwear with huge wings fluttering on their backs. Louis looked at them but he was bored out of his mind. Just then, the music changed into a song he knew called "Only Angel" and his eyes widened as a beautiful man came strutting down the runway in a pink suit with huge pink wings and as he walked he began to strip. Louis' eyes went wide as the man with short dark hair took of his suit jacket then began unbuttoning his shirt leaving it open to reveal his tattooed torso. Louis gasped and nearly choked on his own saliva. The man stopped at the front of the runway and unbuttoned his pants and Louis' eyes widened even more as he pushed them down his long legs revealing the Secret of Victoria whoever the fuck she was because this beautiful creature was wearing pink lace panties and pink stockings that reached up to his mid-thighs. The man looked confident as he strutted around on those long legs in just pink panties, stockings and wings. Louis was hyperventilating and salivating.

 

'Are you alright there?' Eleanor asked him. Louis turned to look at her his eyes wide.

 

'Did you see that beauty? Heaven must be missing a fucking angel!'

 

'You mean Harry?' she asked him casually, knowing well enough what she was doing. Louis gaped at her.

 

'You know HIM?' he asked her shocked. Eleanor smiled.

 

'I know him,' she said casually. Louis' eyes widened even more if that was possible.

 

'You know him?' he exclaimed again. 'And how may I ask do I not know that you know an angel like him? How have I not met him before?' Eleanor shrugged.

 

'It never came up,' she told him.

 

'Oh honey its coming up alright!' Louis told her sassily. 'Where and how do you know him? Start talking.'

 

'I met him a few times when I used to model,' Eleanor told him without any further explanations.

 

'Emphasis on the USED TO,'Louis told her feeling pissed off that she wasn't explaining into further detail of how and where she knew this Harry.

 

'Dick!' Eleanor spat at him. Louis frowned.

 

'Why are we even discussing your failed career when you should be telling me about beautiful sexy Harry?' Louis said as he sighed out Harry's name and feigned swooning. Eleanor gave him a curious look.

 

'Are you like gonna jizz your pants?' Eleanor asked him with a mock expression. Louis slapped her arm.

 

'Rude!' She giggled.

 

'Well you looked and sounded like you were about to jizz yourself.' Louis rolled his eyes.

 

'How the fuck would you know how I look and sound like when I come? You haven't had the pleasure of meeting orgasmic me and honey you never will!' It was Eleanor's turn to roll her eyes.

 

'As if I want to!' she said. As Louis opened his mouth to talk, Eleanor nudged him and motioned to the runway where Harry was again walking in a pink corset and pink frilly panties topped by white stockings fixed to a pink garter belt.Louis' mouth fell open as he stared at the beautiful boy walking barefooted down the runway, smiling and sashaying his hips, firm ass and never ending legs.

 

Oh my God,' Louis breathed. 'And he fucking tucks! Look at that beautiful body. What I wouldn't give to.....'

 

'Stop sexualizing him!' Eleanor snapped at him.

 

'He's fucking pure sex on legs El the fuck are you even on about? I so wanna tap that ass. You have to introduce me.' Eleanor shook her head.

 

'No I won't. You just want to get into his panties.'

 

'Well duh!' Louis exclaimed. 'Who doesn't? Do you have eyes? Have you seen that boy?' Eleanor gave him a disgusted look.

 

'Louis! He's not like that! He's a really nice human being. He is a very kind boy and very sensitive and you...you're....'

 

'I'm what?' Louis snapped at her.

 

'You're.....YOU! You will use him, fuck him and leave him. Harry is not like that,' she argued. Louis seemed taken aback by her portrayal of him.

 

'I'm not like that,' he said a little quietly and mildly offended. 'You know I can treat a guy right.' Eleanor sighed.

 

'And I also know that you can't be in a relationship Lou. He's all into romance and dating and hearts and flowers and you can't give him that. Just using him for a fuck cos you can't keep it in your pants is not right. I don't want Harry getting hurt. He's such a dear.' Louis felt his heart flutter at her words. The boy was sensitive and romantic, things Louis secretly loved and wanted and that made him want to meet him even more.

 

'Please El. Introduce me. I'll be nice to him. I won't be a sassy bitch. I will say please and thank you and fucking curtsy if its called for. I will buy him flowers and chocolates. Just introduce me to him. Pleeaaassseeeee?' he whined batting his eyelashes. Eleanor laughed.

 

'I don't speak Whinese,' she joked. Louis pouted.

 

'Stop being a bitch and say you will introduce me to that human gem. Please El. I'll be good I swear,' Louis told her sticking out his pinky finger at Eleanor which she took, entwining her own pinky finger around his.

 

'Alright but you hurt him and I swear to God I'll kill you. So I take it you are coming to the after party then?'

 

'The fuck I am bitch!' Louis told her sassily. Eleanor shook her head laughing.

 

 

As soon as the show ended, Louis was out of his seat and urging Eleanor to move so they could get to the after party. They waited outside for their car to pick them up and soon they were off to the venue where the after party was being held. Louis was impatient and nervous. He wanted to meet Harry badly.

 

The drive was a short one and soon they were inside the venue, sipping expensive champagne. Louis looked around for Harry but he couldn't see him anywhere.

 

'Are you sure he's coming?' he asked Eleanor who huffed and rolled her eyes.

 

'You already asked me that like half a dozen times and my reply is still the same : I. DON'T.KNOW. He should because he always goes to after parties but maybe he has a date or something. Or maybe waiting for a boyfriend to pick him up. Who knows?' Louis scowled at her.

 

'Why do you have to be such a bitter person and ruin my plans for the evening?' he hissed at her. Eleanor laughed loudly.

 

'Louis! He doesn't even know you exist let alone your plans! You set up yourself for disappointment by expecting him to walk out of here with you tonight.' Louis raised an eyebrow at her.

 

'Are you doubting my ability to woe him and sweep him off his feet?' Eleanor scoffed.

 

'That's a little aiming too high seeing he's a few inches taller than you don't you think?'

 

'Bitch,' Louis huffed at her then he stopped, his eyes on the door, wide open. 'He's here,' he whispered. 'Oh my God he's here. I'm not ready. He's so beautiful fuck my life.' Eleanor ignored him and waved Harry over. Louis grabbed her arm and pulled it down roughly.

 

'What the fuck are you doing?' he hissed at her. She looked at him confused.

 

'I thought you said you wanted to meet him?'

 

'And I thought I just fucking told you I'm not ready. Oh Jesus Mary Joseph he's walking over here. Help El I'm not ready,' Louis begged turning away from Harry who was walking over smiling at Eleanor.

 

'Opps too late,' Eleanor whispered to him with a smirk. 'Hello Harry how are you? Long time no see.'

 

'El oh my gosh its been ages,' Harry told her and Louis nearly passed out when he heard his deep voice combined with that slow drawl with which he spoke.

 

'Yes it has,' Eleanor agreed with him. 'Harry I'd like you to meet my bo- my friend Louis,' she told him. She was so tempted to introduce Louis as her boyfriend bu tshe didn't want to ruin any chance he might have, which she highly doubted, with Harry. Harry was classy and polite. Louis was a sassy rude bitch. Eleanor tugged on his suit sleeve and Louis turned around slowly and found himself immersed into a pair of deep green amused eyes. Harry held out his hand.

 

'Hello Louis,' he said and Louis nearly did jizz his pants when he heard his name roll out of those pink plump lips. Shakily he took his hand which was big and soft and warm.

 

'H-hello,' Louis stammered. Harry gave him a smirk, popping a dimple in his left cheek. The man boy before him blushed and Harry found himself intrigued.

 

'I am Harry. Harry Styles,' he told him confidently, still holding his hand. Louis gulped. Of course he's a confident prick! Beautiful, tall, dark, handsome and not afraid to walk around in pink frilly panties! Who wouldn't be confident? Suddenly Louis felt inadequate and small in front of Harry. Eleanor gawked in surprise when she saw Louis blushing and tongue tied.

 

'Cat finally got your sassy tongue?' Eleanor teased him, nudging him in the ribs and Louis wanted to strangle her. He gave her a deathly glare but Harry squeezed his hand, getting his attention back to him. Louis turned his glare on to Harry which softened immediately when he met those smiling green eyes.

 

'Can I get you a drink Louis?' Harry asked him softly trying to get Louis out of this awkward situation he had found himself in. Harry realized that not all people are confident. Some are shy even though they can be boisterous and loud. He had learned that insecurity is loud where as confidence is usually quiet. He tugged on Louis' hand trying to make him as comfortable in his presence as possible. He kissed Eleanor on the cheek.

 

'See you El. I'm going to steal your friend for a while,' Harry told her giving Louis a wink and a smile. Louis felt himself falling.

 

They went to the bar and Harry looked at him. 'Eleanor has no filter sometimes. Don't mind her too much,' he told Louis. 'I don't! What are you having?' Louis swallowed and told his fucking brain to function.

 

'A beer,' he said softly. He didn't know what had gotten into him but Harry was really beautiful and he had never met anyone like him. He had this...invisible magnet that pulled you in, a kindness in his eyes that made your heart all warm and fuzzy. Harry handed him his drink and got champagne for himself.

 

'Would you like to go outside on the terrace?' he asked Louis. 'Its too noisy in here and I would really like to know you.' Louis nodded and followed Harry outside but people were stopping Harry to talk with him and shake his hand and congratulate him and Louis felt left out. Not many people here where interested in his solo career so he just walked outside onto the terrace alone, leaving Harry to mingle. Louis sighed as he took a sip of his beer and watched Harry, trying not to stare and look as if he was a stalker. He was just too beautiful, polite with everyone, offering a smile to everybody, shaking hands gently and accepting praises with a blush on his cheeks. Louis loved how Harry bowed a little when saying thank you to people, as if he was reverently worshiping them. He radiated gratitude and his humility drew people in.

 

Eventually he watched as Harry excused himself to some people and left their side, making his way out on to the terrace. Louis pretended to be engrossed in his phone, not wanting Harry to know that he had been following him with his eyes.

 

'Hello again,' Harry told him with a smile. 'I do apologize for that.' Louis looked up at him and honestly his breathing hitched.

 

'It-its quite alright. I know the demands this kind of job entails,' he said softly, thanking his lucky stars that he could actually form a complete sentence. Harry raised an eyebrow at him as he took a sip from his champagne flute.

 

'Oh you are in the business of modelling too?' he asked then chuckled as if to himself. 'Of course you would be. I mean look at you. You are so beautiful.' Louis felt a blush creeping up from his toes straight to the crown of his head. He smiled shyly.

 

'Actually I'm an entertainer. I used to be in a band but now I'm a solo artist,' Louis explained and watched Harry's face as recognition passed over his beautiful features. He opened his mouth in a small "O" then smiled.

 

'Of course. The Louis Tomlinson. I do apologize for not recognizing you earlier. You were on my friends BBC breakfast show last week. Nick Grimshaw?' Louis smiled.

 

'Yes I was,' he said still smiling. 'Nice chap.' Harry scoffed.

 

'A pain in the ass but yeah a decent chap,' he told Louis then they went silent, both looking at each other. Harry cleared his throat.

 

'Would you um maybe like to ugh get out of here? Wanna like maybe come to my place?' Harry asked him and was he fucking shy? He saw Louis' face turn to astonishment and Harry was quick to amend. 'I-I'm sorry I don't usually do this, I-I mean take people home with me. I-I'm sorry I....'

 

'I'd love too,' Louis told him with a smile. Harry seemed to relax a little.

 

'Yeah?' he asked and Louis nodded. Harry smiled happily. 'Okay let's go get my car.' Louis followed him and on his way out following Harry he saw Eleanor gaping at him and he gave her a victorious "bitch I told you" fake smile. Once outside, Harry had his car brought to him by the valet and after thanking him and tipping him, they both got in. They drove in silence until Harry pulled in an underground parking lot of a very beautiful house. He killed the engine and they both got out. They both could feel the tension between them and it increased when Harry moved closer to Louis and took his small hand in his own. They looked at each other for a few seconds until Harry tugged his hand to make him follow him inside. Once they were inside, Harry looked at Louis.

 

'I'm going to kiss you,' he informed him, not wanting to be too rash and just do it in case Louis didn't want to. 'I- um have been wanting to do it since Eleanor introduced me to you.' Louis gulped.

 

'I have been wanting to do it since you strutted on that runway in those lace panties,' Louis told him huskily. Harry smirked at him.

 

'You liked them?' he told him, moving closer to Louis until Louis' back was against the wall.

 

'I loved them,' Louis replied. 'And the wings.' Harry licked his bottom lip.

 

'Is that so?' he asked him seductively as he leaned in and captured Louis' lips in his. Louis felt himself melt as soon as Harry's soft lips were on his. He wanted him badly and his body was not being shy about it. Harry placed his hands on Louis' waist and pressed his body into Louis', not surprised to feel Louis' semi hard against his thigh. Harry smirked into the kiss. He pulled back and caressed Louis' face, resting his forehead against Louis'.

 

'Like I told you, I don't have a habit of bringing strangers to my house but you are the only exception. Do you want to take this further or do you want me to drive you home?' Harry asked him. Louis cupped Harry's ass with both hands and pulled him closer, their groins rubbing together.

 

'I'll go as far as you want to go,' Louis told him huskily. Harry smiled as he pecked his lips.

 

'I don't top though,' he told him and Louis hummed.

 

'Good thing I don't bottom then,' he replied giving him a wink. They both laughed and Harry took his hand and led them upstairs to his bedroom. When they were in the room, Harry closed the door and kissed Louis again, gently pushing him down on to the bed and straddled his hips. He pulled back and looked down in Louis' beautiful eyes.

 

'So you liked my wings and panties hmmm?' he asked him as his fingers began to undo Louis' shirt buttons. Louis' mouth felt dry and his heart was ramming heart in his chest.

 

'Yeah. Yeah I did very much,' he told his as he grabbed another handful of Harry's ass cheeks and squeezed harder pulling him closer, loving the feel of his hard dick against his own. Harry smiled and let out a soft moan. He continued to undo the buttons of his shirt and began to kiss his neck. Louis groaned and lifted his hips up, rubbing against Harry. 'God you're fucking hot,' Louis moaned out as Harry began sucking and kissing down his neck. Louis shivered beneath him. Harry looked down into his eyes.

 

'How about you get naked for me while I make myself comfortable?' Harry asked him as he got up off Louis. Louis nodded as Harry left the room. He quickly got undressed and got up on the bed, resting back on the pillows, his back against the headboard. He didn't know how Harry wanted him so he waited impatiently. He didn't have to wait long before Harry re-entered the room and Louis nearly had a heart attack. Harry stood leaning in the doorway in a pair of white lace panties, white stockings that reached up to his mid-thigh and a pair of small white wings on his back. Harry saw the look on Louis' face, a look of awe and adoration. He didn't get to dress up like this often. He wasn't into one nightstands and didn't have a boyfriend plus Louis seemed to have liked his show and clearly didn't mind a boy wearing feminine panties which had been something Harry loved since he was a boy.

 

He walked over to the bed, keeping eye contact with Louis. He put his knee on the bed, then the other and crawled over to Louis. He straddled his lap and looked at him.

 

'You like what you see?' Harry asked him as he ran his hands up Louis' chest.

 

'I love what I see,' Louis replied unable to take his eyes off Harry. Harry was so beautiful. Those black tattoos against his creamy white skin, not to mention those panties that hardly contained his hard dick, coupled by those thigh high stockings and finishing off with those fucking wings that made Louis so hard he was about to cry. Harry leaned down and kissed him, stroking his hard cock as he did so. Louis felt as if he was going to come right there and then. He pulled back.

 

'You're gorgeous,' Louis told him and watched Harry blush, smiling as he looked down, biting his lower lip seductively. He looked up a little shyly at Louis from beneath his lowered lashes.

 

'How do you want me?' Harry asked him.

 

'So polite,' Louis smirked at him. 'I want you to ride me even though I hate taking off these beautiful panties.' Harry gave him a cheeky grin.

 

'No need to take them off. Feel the back,' he told Louis. Louis reached behind Harry and on the back of the panties he could feel a ribbon. When he pulled it the back of the panties fell open, exposing Harry's ass.

 

'Oh God,' Louis whined. 'Fuck!' Harry giggled then reached into the bedside table and pulled out lube and a condom. He gave them to Louis.

 

'Want to prep me?' he asked him. And Louis wasted no time. He coated his fingers generously and reached behind Harry running his finger down his crack. Harry shivered. Louis kept his eyes on Harry. He didn't know this boy. Didn't know what he liked or didn't while having sex. He didn't know how much he could take so he had to tread slowly. He pressed the pad of his middle finger to Harry's hole and damn he was tight. Louis figured he didn't get much sex! He pushed his finger in and Harry hissed.

 

'Sorry,' Louis told him and stopped.

 

'No please go on,' Harry told him. 'I-I don't have sex often and its been a while so......'

 

'I'll go slow,' Louis promised him. And it did take a while for him to have three fingers up Harry's ass but when he did, the boy took them like a pro. He fucked himself on Louis' fingers, filthy moans pouring from his swollen bitten lips and Louis thought he might come just from looking at him, his face, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat, his eyes closed and parted lips, chest heaving and his ass sliding on Louis' thighs.

 

'Please fuck me,' Harry whined obscenely. Louis leaned up and kissed him softly.

 

'Just because you said please,' he joked and Harry smiled. He pulled out his fingers and quickly rolled on the condom, lubing himself up. When he was done, he looked up at Harry.

 

'Ready?' Harry nodded and placed his entrance over Louis' dick. Slowly he began to slide down and the feeling was wonderful for both. Louis loved the feeling of how tight Harry was, how warm and wet and Harry just loved how Louis filled him up nicely. When he had bottomed out, he sat for a few seconds on Louis' lap, his dick buried deep inside of him. Louis wanted him to move so badly but he had to give him his time. It was his ass so his rules!

 

Finally Harry began to rock back and forth and grind down on Louis' dick and it felt divine. Both of them were sweating and panting and groaning and moaning as Harry bounced on Louis' dick and Louis fucked up into him, holding him tightly by the hips, his fingers digging into his flesh smooth. They didn't say a word and the only sounds in the room where the slapping of skin and their whimpers. Harry could feel his thigh muscles burning and straining with effort.

 

'I-I can't continue,' he told Louis. 'My legs...they ache,' he panted out. Immediately Louis sprang to action. He flipped them both round, slipping out of Harry as he lay him on his back, his wings spread out beneath him and as Louis wrapped Harry's legs around his waist and hovered over him, he realized that Harry did truly look like an angel. Without further thought, he slipped back into Harry's warmth and began fucking the boy, his hips thrusting in and out of him. Harry clung to him tightly and let Louis fuck him for all he was worth.

 

'I-I'm c-close,' Harry whined. Louis was still thrusting hard into Harry straight into his prostate. He reached between them and felt Harry's dick still covered in lace. He began palming him over the lace, loving the feeling of Harry's hard dick and the lace under his fingers. It was hot and sexy and after a while he felt Harry tremble and he spilled all over the lace and Louis' fingers. He was breathing heavily, his body trembling from the force of his orgasm, his walls clenching tightly round Louis and that was what pushed Louis over the edge and he came hard in the condom. They breathed hard together, Louis' face buried in Harry's neck and Harry running his fingers delicately up and down Louis'sweaty spine. After a while, Louis pulled out of Harry and lay on his back as he took off the condom, tied and and tossed it on the floor beside the bed.

 

Louis turned his head and looked at Harry who had his eyes closed and was breathing a little too fast. Louis turned on his side and raised himself on his elbow, looking down at Harry.

 

'Are you alright?' Louis asked him because he didn't know what Harry wanted or needed after sex. Harry opened his eyes and turned his head towards Louis, giving him a small smile.

 

'Can you hold me?' he asked him softly and Louis smiled because he really wanted to cuddle Harry. He lay back on the pillows and gathered Harry in his arms, wings and all, holding him close. Harry sighed contentedly. They lay together in silence for a while, Louis running his hand up and down Harry's side, occasionally fingering his small feathery wings and Harry tracing his tattoos with a feather light touch, raising goosebumps on Louis' warm flesh.

 

'Do you believe in attraction at first sight?' Harry asked him, his voice low and soft. Louis smiled.

 

'I do because I was attracted to you the moment I saw you on that runway,' Louis told him still smiling.

 

'I was attracted to you when I looked into your beautiful eyes,' Harry admitted. 'They hypnotized me.' Louis chuckled and pulled him closer. Harry raised his head and rested his chin on Louis' chest. His face was serious. 'I um I don't want this to be just a one night stand,' he told him softly. He was uncertain because he didn't know Louis and he was a little embarrassed to be asking him for more. Louis looked at him, his face also serious.

 

'I'd like more too but....'

 

'Its alright,' Harry told him feeling disappointed. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in an awkward position.'

 

'Hey no,' Louis was quick to stop him. 'Its not that. I do not want this to be a one night stand either but Harry, I'm closeted. I-I can't be in an open relationship. Eleanor is my beard. I have to be seen with her,' Louis told him sadly.

 

'Oh,' Harry said. 'Why?' Louis huffed and looked at the ceiling.

 

'My management needs to promote me as straight,' he admitted sadly.

 

'That is not right. You should be free to be who you want to be,' Harry argued.

 

'I wish,' Louis said, his voice full of longing. 'I wish I could have a relationship with someone like you. Sometimes I just want to meet someone and fall in love and settle down but its impossible for me.' Louis looked down sadly.

 

'Hey, its alright. Not everyone who's gay comes out, even people who are not in the spotlight like you so its quite alright. You just need a support system, someone who understands you and who's there for you to keep you sane through it until you can come out,' Harry told him as he placed a kiss on his chest. Louis ran a hand through his hair.

 

'Its not that easy. I don't even know why I'm telling you all this,' he said quietly. Harry smirked.

 

'Because you've been inside me and that's the highest level of intimacy that we can ever get to?' Louis laughed and placed a kiss on his forehead. Harry snuggled closer to him.

 

'True,' Louis said and the yfell quiet again. After a while, Harry said :

 

'I want to date you if you let yourself date me. I just...' he paused, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 'After tonight, I just don't think I can let you go.' He squeezed Louis' waist a little tighter. Louis felt his heart swell.

 

'Even if we have to hide?'

 

'Yeah,' Harry said quietly, his voice drowsy. Louis kissed the top of his head.

 

'Then I would like to date you too because I know I can't just let go of you either.'

 

The End .


End file.
